


There's An App For That

by EmeraldLight



Series: Destiny Leads Us [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Experienced Keith, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Swearing, Virgin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Soulmate marks. Soul marks. Most of the population was born with them, it’s just the way things were.At the age of 18, Lance is having intense fears regarding the fact he has yet to find his soulmate. Luckily his best friend Pidge has an answer to all his problems - a soulmate finder app.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Destiny Leads Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646257
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmate marks.

Soul marks.

Most of the population was born with them, it’s just the way things were. Sure, some people didn’t have them, but… that was also the way things were.

Somehow, from birth, you would either be marked ‘by destiny’ with something, somewhere on your body, that was an identical match to another person somewhere in the world. That person was known as your soulmate. They were apparently the person you were meant to be with forever. Apparently finally finding your soulmate meant the weird vacancy you felt in your chest, the… feeling that you were missing something.

Those without a mark, although they may panic in the beginning (because most still taught that being mark-less was a tragedy), would soon learn that they were perfectly happy not having a life partner. Sexuality was a wide spectrum, and not everyone felt the need to pair off.

One of those people was Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt, the somewhat angsty sixteen year old hanging her head backwards off the bed of her best friend’s bed, watching the male pace back and forth.

“I don’t see why this is a big deal, Lance,” she sighed, snapping the bright blue bubble gum she was chewing.

“You’re asexual, Pidge,” Lance groaned, his pacing continuing. “Asexual AND aromantic, you aren’t seeking a soulmate and you don’t care that you aren’t predestined for one!”

“Again, I don’t get why this is such a big deal.”

“I’m someone who IS predestined, as you know. And I’m getting OLD!” Lance threw his arms up into the air, making Pidge roll her eyes.

“You are such a drama queen,” she told him, looking highly unimpressed. “And you’re only eighteen. That’s not old. You aren’t even in university yet.” Pidge turned over onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air behind her.

“Is this because you’re horny and you’ve been waiting for your precious soulmate in order to lose your virginity?”

“PIDGE.”

“Thought so. You know, just because I’m not hunting down someone to procreate with doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s going on, and how male biology works. Hell, I know how biology works in general. I’m not a bloody robot. Are you at least jacking off?”

“Holy fuck Pidge, why? WHY?”

“If I keep asking enough embarrassing questions, you might realize just how stupid this obssession about soulmates really is.”

“I think you’re being a brat.” Lance lifted himself onto his desk, crossing his legs under himself. “I won’t talk to you about it anymore, okay? I’ll stop bothering you with this.” He rubbed his fingers against the spattering of stars that resided on the underside of his left wrist. It was his favorite constellation - Leo Minor. He wondered what part of the body his soulmate had the mark on. He wondered a lot of things about the person he was supposedly supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Male or female? Younger or older? Would they have the same interests? Were they even on the same continent?

“Why don’t you just post a picture on one of those stupid soulmate forums and see who responds? That’s how people figure things out nowadays,” Pidge suggested. When Lance looked at her with a surprised expression, she groaned and rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

“Right. You’re useless with technology.” Heaving yet another sigh, Pidge pushed herself up fully and stretched her arms above her head, back cracking audibly. Lance wrinkled his nose at the sound and offered out his phone, the only piece of technology he really owned.

“At least there’s an app for this,” she told him, unlocking his phone without a second thought, though she made a face when she saw his background.

“Lance! Ew! Dude, not cool!”

“What? It’s MY phone,” Lance protested, trying not to blush. His current background of choice was a very suggestive picture of a scantily clad woman.

“I guess that answers my question about jerking it,” Pidge muttered, fingers flicking over the screen as she located and downloaded the app in question. Lance pulled his knees up against his chest and blew out a long breath, suddenly very apprehensive about all of this. He had spent his entire life dreaming about meeting his soulmate and now… why was he so nervous?

“Wrist.” Lance held out his wrist as instructed, only to be smacked by Pidge, causing a startled yelp.

“What was that for!?”

“Your wrist with the stupid mark, you absolute wiener,” she glared at him.

“Oh, right…” Lance held out his left wrist, watching as Pidge took several pictures of the marking, making sure to capture it from all angles.

“So… how long is this going to take?”

“Dunno,” Pidge shrugged. “I’ve made you a profile and uploaded the pictures of your mark, so… we just wait, I suppose.” She handed back the phone, making an off-handed comment about Lance changing his background.

*****

Lance groaned when his phone dinged sometime around two in the morning, making the brunette groan and roll over to face his bedside table, squinting at the brightly lit screen. All his friends, or at least the ones who texted him regularly, had custom message tones, so who in the world was waking him at this ungodly hour? The phone screen had gone dark by the time he reached for it, causing him to fumble around and effectively knock his phone onto the floor.

“Fucking hell…” he muttered, scooting forward and leaning over the edge to fumble in the dark for his phone once more. An undignified shout escaped him as he leaned a little too far and simply tumbled to the floor. Luckily the foam mattress Pidge usually used when sleeping over was still laying beside his bed, cushioning his landing.

“For fuck sake… this better be fucking worth it…” Lifting his hips a little, Lance dug under his lower back and produced his phone. Once more he was blinded by the screen, Lance squinted to see who had woken him. Surprise overruled his irritation at being woken up when he saw he had a notification from the soulmates app. The thing had been on his phone for a month now and he had honestly forgotten it even existed, but now the little blue notification was on his screen.

“Holy shit.” Lance sat up quickly, thumb hovering over the notification, unsure if he was ready to view it. Instead, he took a screenshot and sent it to Pidge.

[Pidge] This better be good, McClain

[Pidge] Holy fuck

[Pidge] FINALLY

[Pidge] What did it say?

[Lance] I haven’t opened it yet

[Pidge] DAMNIT LANCE

[Pidge] Why did you even send it to me if you didn’t check the bloody message

[Lance] I’m freaking out Pidge

[Lance] Please

[Lance] Come over?

[Pidge] Are

[Pidge] You

[Pidge] Fucking

[Pidge] Kidding

[Pidge] Me?

[Lance] Please...

[Pidge] I fucking hate you

[Pidge] Open your goddamn window

Lance scrambled to his feet, dropping his phone on his bed as he moved to tug his window open. Pidge lived just down the street from him and had become skilled at wiggling her tiny frame through the basement window and into Lance’s bedroom. From the outside, people would think she was sneaking into Lance’s bedroom for romantic, or even sexual, purposes, but she mostly came for the snacks. And the drama.

“I hate you,” she hissed as Lance caught her in his arms before she tumbled to the floor.

“I have vanilla coke,” Lance offered. Pidge glared at him as she was set on her feet before sighing and moving to the min-fridge he had under his desk, procuring the offered drink. Lance sat cross legged on his bed, holding his phone in his hands as though it would break at any moment.

“Well? Hurry up, then,” Pidge waved a hand. “If I get caught out of bed, AGAIN, my mother is going to chain me to my desk until I leave for university in the fall.”

Lance closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before swiping his finger over the notification, opening it.

Staring up at him from his screen was a picture taken at an awkward angle, in a mirror, showing that the person who held the same soul mark as Lance bore theirs between their shoulderblades.

“Oh wow…” Lance couldn’t stop staring, enlarging the picture to see the soul mark in better detail. Shoulder length midnight hair hung down and would have most likely covered the mark if the person hadn’t pulled it to the side. Lance found his eyes drawn to the nape of the person’s neck, their pale skin, and then the ever so slight curve of their hips.

“She’s beautiful…”

“It’s a boy,” Pidge said, peering over Lance’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I mean, the angle could be a bit confusing, but there hips tell me it’s a boy.” Pidge ghosted her finger along the picture, not touching the glass but still pointing to what she was talking about. Lance had to admit, most women he knew had more curves, their hips set wider than a male’s in order to facilitate birth.

“You’re built like a boy,” he tried to rationalize, resulting in Pidge swatting him in the arm.

“I may come off rather androgynous, but I’m still female, you pain in the ass.” She poked at the picture, shrinking it down so the message that accompanied it could be read, though Lance quickly turned his phone away.

“At least let me read it first,” he grumbled. “Go eat some chips or something.” Pidge glared in return but indeed slipped off the bed and settled on ‘her own,’ reaching for a snack size bag of chips she had stashed in the bottom drawer of Lance’s bedside table.

Lance pulled one knee against his chest as he read the message waiting for him - it was short, simple, and matter of fact:

**My name is Keith. Male. Nineteen. Gay, so I really hope you’re male as well. If not… I’d prefer if you simply responded with an X and never contacted me again.**

“Well… he’s… abrupt…” Lance wasn’t sure what to make of the message, handing his phone over to Pidge so she could read it before he flopped back against his bedding and stared up at the ceiling. Weren’t soulmates supposed to like each other, regardless of gender? Wasn’t that how this sort of thing worked? He knew he was attracted to women, but he had never really thought of himself as anything other than straight. Still, he appreciated a lot of bodies…

“He sounds a bit stuck up,” Pidge snickered, waving the phone in Lance’s direction. “I responded for you, by the way.”

“WHAT?” Lance all but ripped the phone from Pidge’s grasp, staring at whatever his best friend had deemed suitable as a response:

_ I’m Lance. Eighteen. Male. And I think you’re beautiful. Pretty sure I fall under the ‘pansexual’ umbrella, so I hope that’s enough to be worthy of a continued conversation. _

“Pidge, what the fuck.”

“What? I knew your stupid ass wouldn’t respond, not until you had a freak out about your sexuality,” she rolled her eyes, moving to her feet. “We’ve been friends for years, Lance, I think I know you pretty well. You never stop talking about how attractive people are, and it’s never really about the gender, you comment on all aspects of their bodies.” Opting to obtain another can of vanilla coke from the fridge before making her exit, Pidge wished her friend good luck and clambered out of the window, leaving Lance to his thoughts.

No new notifications came through that night, not that Lance could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for Lance when he woke up was a simple reply message from his apparent soulmate - a phone number. Guess they were going to be texting from now on. Lance preferred that, anyways. He also glanced around as he set his background to the picture Keith had sent to him, the one containing his soul mark. He was alone in his bedroom but he still felt as though someone was there, judging him as he made the switch.

[Lance] Good morning, this is Lance, texting as I assume you requested

[Keith] You assumed correctly

[Keith] Thanks for responding

[Keith] And for the compliment

[Lance] I meant it, if that’s what you’re thinking

[Lance] Apologies if it was a little… abrupt

Lance wasn’t sure why he was texting so formally. Maybe he wanted to make a good impression on this Keith person, but considering the response Pidge had sent on his behalf had resulted in a more personal method of contact, clearly things were going well.

[Keith] Are you really pan?

[Lance] Apparently?

[Keith] ...meaning…?

[Lance] My best friend threw the term at me, stating she figured it out long before I did

[Keith] I see

[Keith] So… you aren’t really sure?

[Lance] I find all bodies attractive, if that helps?

[Lance] And I really did say “beautiful” out loud when I saw your picture

[Keith] Oh wow, really? It’s taken via a dirty mirror!

[Lance] Guess I looked past the splatters of toothpaste

Lance actively facepalmed as soon as he hit send, groaning and letting his head fall back against the couch. Thankfully none of his family members were around to question him about his rapid fire texting, or his dramatic response to said texts.

[Keith] Ouch, my dignity

[Keith] But point taken, I’ll clean my mirror before I send the next pic

[Lance] You want to send me more pictures?

[Keith] ...I mean…

[Keith] ...you’re my soulmate…

[Keith] ...aren’t you?

[Keith] Isn’t that how this all works?

[Lance] I just don’t want you to feel pressured, or anything

Keith responded by sending Lance another picture, this time from the front. Dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail but several strands were too short to be contained, framing Keith’s pale face. The older boy was looking somewhat upwards, bottom lip ever so lightly captured between his teeth as he looked almost shyly at the camera, stormy blue-grey eyes almost looking directly into Lance’s soul. From the new angle Lance could see several piercings in Keith’s left ear, and he was captivated by Keith’s pale skin.

[Keith] I’ve been waiting all my life for this

[Keith] I just hope I’m acceptable

[Lance] I may not quite comprehend my sexuality just yet

[Lance] But I am undoubtedly attracted to you

[Keith] Really?

[Lance] I shall repeat my original statement: You are beautiful

[Keith] Can I see you…?

Lance scrambled to look through his pictures, but none of them felt right. Sure, they were all mostly candid shots, but he wanted something more recent, more… real. So he settled for snapping a picture that very moment, letting Keith see his bedhead in all its glory. The picture was no where near as put together as Keith’s had been.

[Lance] 100% bedhead, at your request

[Keith] ...I was not expecting you to be so hot

[Keith] I mean attractive

[Keith] Fuck

[Keith] Well, I guess that’s out there. I’m going to go die now

[Lance] I seriously take what I think is one of the most unflattering pictures I have ever willingly sent… and you think I’m hot…?

[Keith] ...maybe...

Lance found himself heading back to his bedroom to get dressed, nearly falling down the basement stairs as he missed the last step while responding to Keith’s texts. They two moved from topic to topic rather smoothly, Lance talking about his family and plans for university, while Keith talked about his job as a lifeguard at the local pool.

Cue cheesy jokes from Lance, though apparently Keith enjoyed them.

The texting only paused because Keith had to go to work, leaving Lance to plant himself in the hammock located on the Holt families back deck, swinging himself gently. The family of highly intelligent and educated scientists were at work, leaving Pidge behind to read on the back deck. Occasionally she would ask Lance questions about his new ‘boyfriend,’ only to receive a middle finger in response.

“Are you going to meet him, then?”

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Lance admitted, having avoided asking the question just in case he came off as a little too eager. Pidge rolled her eyes, flipping to the next page in her book.

“You realize we’re like… two weeks away from going to university, right?” Pidge had graduated a full two years early, not that it had surprised anyone. She and Lance had arranged to move into an apartment together just off of campus, Pidge taking some sort of advanced technology courses while Lance had chosen massage therapy. He was very good with his hands.

“I know,” Lance sighed, an arm flung over his face to shield his eyes from the summer sun. “I just don’t want him to think I’m too… too…”

“Horny?” Pidge supplied, once more receiving the middle finger.

“We’ve been talking for less than twenty four hours, thanks. He’s pretty, but we aren’t at that point.”

“But you want to get to that point?”

“I think so, yeah,” Lance said, using his foot to rock himself in the hammock once more. “But I want to get to know him first. If I wanted to lose my virginity without a connection, I would have shagged Kinkade last year at that party.” Pidge wrinkled her nose at the memory. While she hadn’t attended the party - she had zero intentions of being around a bunch of drunk and highly sexualized teenagers - she had gotten more than enough texts, pictures, and videos from Lance to make it seem as though she had been.

“I’m going to text him for you, if you don’t ask to meet him for coffee or something,” she warned, moving as though she was getting up out of her chair in order to steal Lance’s phone. The brunette immediately shoved his phone down the front of his shorts, lifting his arm off his eyes to glare at her.

“Don’t think the proximity to your junk is going to protect you, McClain,” she smirked, setting her book aside. “I’m asexual but I’ve seen enough of you to not be squicked out by your dick.” Making grabby hands, Pidge advanced on her friend, causing Lance to bolt out of the hammock as quickly as was possible, not that hammocks allowed for a quick exit.

“Pidge, no!”

“Pidge, yes!” she returned, chasing after him. While Lance opted to run down the stairs and onto the soft grass, Pidge launched herself off the railing and tackled Lance without a second thought. Luckily it wasn’t that high of a deck, nor that hard of a tackle, and the petite female didn’t really weigh all that much. Lance let out an indignant squeak, struggling as Pidge settled herself on his shoulders, using her body weight to pin him down where his center of gravity was low.

“YOU BITCH.”

“You started this.”

“You’re going to smother me with your scrawny ass!” Lance thrashed the best he could but Pidge’s knees were pressing into his arms.

“Cold hands, incoming!”

Both teenagers were sure that the neighbors on all sides had heard Lance’s squeal as Pidge drove a hand into his shorts and retrieved the coveted phone. She didn’t hesitate to unlock the phone and quickly send a message to Keith, not daring to take too long, lest Lance manage to displace her.

As soon as it was sent Pidge bailed off, rolling onto the grass and laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomach with both hands. Lance snatched his phone off the grass, quickly surveying the damage. Pidge had simply sent a message stating the city they were located in and asked if Keith was close by.

Lance had to wait an agonizing five hours for Keith to respond.

[Keith] I’m actually about two hours south of you, unfortunately

When Keith told him which city he was living in, Lance felt his stomach jump and a smile form.

[Lance] Hey, I’m going to university there in two weeks!

[Keith] Wow, really?

[Lance] Totally. Pidge and I are getting an apartment together

[Keith] Pidge?

[Lance] My best friend

[Keith] Ah, I see

[Lance] Do you think we could… meet each other?

[Keith] I’d love that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance didn’t think he could possibly be any more anxious than he was at that moment, foot bouncing as he struggled to keep himself from constantly looking at his phone. He had arrived at the coffee shop nearly half an hour before the time Keith had proposed, hoping the time waiting would have calmed his nerves. But it had only served to make the anxiety worse.

[Pidge] Calm down, he should be here any minute

[Pidge] Take deep breaths

His best friend was camped at a table on the other side of the small coffee shop, laptop in front of her, looking like just another student, a rather small one, but a student still. Lance groaned and took a sip of his highly caffeinated blended drink, knowing that the caffeine wasn’t helping his situation in any way. It also didn’t help that he and Pidge had been in town for only a few hours, long enough to drag all their belongings into the apartment they were renting and for Lance to shower before they headed for the coffee shop.

“Lance?” Startled out of his thoughts, Lance lifted his eyes from his drink and found himself staring into those of the one and only Keith Kogane. The dark haired male was wearing an easy smile, and chuckled when Lance shot to his feet, nearly upsetting his chair.

“You came,” Lance was lightly flushed, though his tanned skin hid it quite well. He fidgeted for a moment before thrusting his hand towards Keith in a proper greeting.

“Of course I came, why wouldn’t I?” Keith pushed Lance’s hand away and simply stepped forward, pulling Lance into a hug. They were similar in height, and Keith couldn’t help but take in the coconut and mint scent of Lance’s recently used body wash. Lance, in return, would note that Keith smelled fresh, no doubt a standard body wash from a popular brand.

“I’ve got two hours before my shift starts,” Keith continued to smile, motioning for Lance to sit down. “Let me grab a drink and then we can get to know each other some more, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The moment Keith moved away, Lance’s attention swung to his phone.

[Pidge] Dude, he be hot

[Pidge] And don’t you dare try and tell me that I’m not allowed to say that

[Pidge] I may not feel SEXUAL attraction, but I know a pretty person when I see them

[Pidge] He sniffed, you, btw, guess I have to stop complaining about your prissy body care routine

Lance rolled his eyes, even as a smile crept over his lips. He took pride in his appearance, even if his wardrobe sometimes made it seem otherwise.

“Not too bored without me, are you?” Keith asked as he sat back down, setting a mug of what looked to be tea on the table in front of him.

“What? No! I mean…” Lance smiled sheepishly, making Keith chuckle.

“So… you’re really a lifeguard, huh?” Lance motioned to the bright red zip-up hoodie Keith was wearing, complete with lifeguard symbol on the left side of his chest. He had also noticed Keith’s name on the right arm, and ‘Lifeguard’ written on the back.

“Since I was sixteen, yup. I didn’t think, back when I started, that this was where I was going to find my career, but here I am.”

“You can lifeguard as a career?”

“Absolutely,” Keith smiled, taking a moment to sip his tea before he launched into a much more detailed explanation of his job. Lance found himself captivated by Keith’s every word, loving how the older boy spoke about his job with such happiness. Keith’s voice was almost soothing, washing over Lance and making him sigh. He never wanted Keith to stop talking to him.

“I’m rambling,” Keith flushed a little, fingers curled around his cup. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re just passionate,” Lance assured him. “I like listening to you talk. I think I could listen to you for hours.” Feeling bold, the brunette reached across the table and gently touched Keith’s hand. His heart leapt when Keith instantly released his mug and laced his fingers with Lance’s, giving a gentle squeeze.

“I’d like to see more of you, Lance,” Keith said, using his other hand to finish his tea. As his tongue slipped out to lick a stray drop from his lips, Lance took notice of the silver glittery barbell adorning said appendage. When Keith lifted an eyebrow in question, Lance blushed once again.

“Didn’t know you had a tongue ring,” he said.

“Oh, I have more than what you can see,” Keith smiled almost slyly, leaning forward a little and allowing his tongue to trace over his lips once more, loving the way it made Lance squirm.

“O-oh…”

“But that’s going to have to wait until another time,” he concluded sadly. “I have to get to work, and I’m sure you have a lot of unpacking to do.”

Lance moved to his feet when Keith did, but this time he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other boy, pressing their bodies together. When he tried to break away he felt Keith’s arm tighten around his waist, making him inhale softly. Keith’s other hand lifted to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed him, just softly, lingering only long enough for the kiss to be seen as more than friendly.

“I’ll text you when I’m on lunch,” Keith told him, giving him one final squeeze before they parted ways, leaving Lance standing somewhat stunned in the middle of the cafe. Pidge had to come rescue him, laptop tucked under her arm as she punched him lightly in the arm.

“Come on, we have shit to do.”

*****

A somewhat strangled noise coming from the kitchen had Pidge sprinting out of her bedroom, thinking Lance had injured himself. Instead she found her best friend bracing himself against the counter, staring at his phone which was clutched in his left hand.

“What? What?” Pidge stared at him, eyes wide.

“I can’t,” Lance gasped. “Holy fuck.” Before Pidge could ask what in the world he was babbling about, Lance thrust his phone towards her, screen forward. Pidge leaned forward and peered at the picture presented, lifting an eyebrow.

“A half naked Keith? Why should I be interested in this?”

“You shouldn’t!” Lance groaned, yanking his phone back. “I’ve never seen this much of him before!” Lance stared at the picture once again, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when Keith had mentioned he had more piercings, but the picture told him everything he needed to know - pale nipples were adorned with barbells, silver standing out against his smooth skin. Lance’s eyes tracked lower to the silver that graced Keith’s naval, a pair of dangling stars on yet another barbell.

“If you’re going to get all squishy about the picture, can you at least take it to your bedroom?” Pidge sighed, not waiting for an answer before she went back to setting up her own room.

[Keith] ...was that too risky? Are we not quite at that point yet…?

[Lance] I’m a virgin

[Keith] aaaaaaand I’ve just corrupted you

[Keith] Lance, I’m so sorry

[Keith] I should have asked

[Keith] I just assumed

[Keith] Fuck

[Lance] No! Not corrupted!

[Lance] I just… haven’t seen naked bodies outside of porn... 

[Lance] I mean, I’ve been swimming and such, seen guys without their shirts on, but you’re different

[Keith] I just saw the way you reacted to my tongue ring and I wanted to send you something special

[Keith] I had my friend snap the picture while I was changing. I’m on my lunch break

[Lance] I am thoroughly attracted to you, Keith, I want you to know that

[Keith] Well, I would hope so, or else this soulmate thing is kind of a wash

[Lance] I will try my best to not freak out when you send me tasty pictures

[Keith] Tasty?

[Lance] Sexy

[Lance] I meant sexy

[Keith] So you WANT me to send you more pictures?

[Lance] Fuck yes

Lance groaned and rested his head against the kitchen counter, hips swaying back and forth as he tried to compose himself. He really did sound like an eager, overly horny, little virgin and he hated himself for that. It was obvious that Keith had more experience than him, despite the two only being a year apart in age, and while it wasn’t off putting for Lance, it did make him feel as though he could easily be too naive for Keith.

[Keith] Hey, my lunch break is over, but we can talk about this when I’m off, yeah?

[Keith] I could even come over, if you want?

Lance knew he replied much too slowly for Keith to receive his text before he went back to work, but despite his worries, Lance had responded in positive, followed by his new address. Then he frantically began unpacking and cleaning the apartment - he didn’t want Keith to think he was a slob, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith must have come directly from work, his long hair still damp. While he had been wearing jeans when he met Lance at the coffee shop, he was now wearing black track pants along with his red lifeguard hoodie. His smile seemed to put Lance at ease as the brunette backed out of the doorway and motioned for him to enter. The apartment wasn’t small, nor was it large, suiting the tech-addicted Pidge and the more social Lance.

“You… have a lot more stuff than I expected for first year students,” Keith admitted, looking around.

“Our families took good care of us, considering we’re both the babies and the last to attend university,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously. “A lot of it is second, or even third, hand, but we’re not complaining. We opted for an unfurnished place because we had the gear and it made things a bit cheaper.”

“Are you working while you’re in school?”

“Well, no… Pidge is here on a massive scholarship, so that paid for her courses and this place for the year, and my parents have a university fund set up for me. Unlike my siblings, I’m not taking anything expensive… just massage therapy.”

“That’s still a great career choice,” Keith offered, smiling as he stepped closer to Lance and curled his arms around the brunette’s neck, fingers finding the short hairs at the nape of his neck. The touch made Lance squirm a little, hesitating for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

“Don’t let me get too touchy feely, okay? If I ever do something you aren’t comfortable with, you have to call me on it. The last thing I want is to move too quickly and freak you out. After all, we have the rest of our lives to be together, right?”

Lance nodded, rubbing his thumbs over Keith’s hips, though the thick fabric of his hoodie blocked most of the contact. The lull in conversation made Keith nod towards the couch, suggesting they sit down, something Lance agreed to.

“You can ask questions, you know,” the older male grinned, one arm laying along the back of the couch as he turned towards Lance and pulled one knee against his chest.

“I…”

“Would you rather touch?” Keith offered out, his voice lowering. He had seen Pidge’s neon green shoes at the door and had no doubt she was in her room, letting he and Lance have time alone. The blush that crossed Lance’s face answered his question and he took the initiative, unzipping his hoodie and revealing the thin t-shirt underneath. When Lance didn’t protest, Keith let the hoodie drop to the floor and sat up further, gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and off.

“Oh…” was all Lance could manage, blatantly staring at Keith’s exposed upper body. He was glad at least one of them was at ease with their body, though it was triggering more questions within him.

“Did they hurt?”

“Well, yeah, but it doesn’t last more than a second or two,” Keith smiled, moving himself closer so he could be within reach of Lance’s hands, should the other boy feel bold enough to touch him.

“You have a lot of them.”

“Six in my ear,” Keith turned his head as he said this, pointing to his left ear which sported three studs and three hoops. “My tongue.” Said appendage flicked out, offering Lance a bit more than just a quick glimpse. “Nipples.” Keith ghosted his fingers across his chest, watching Lance closely. “And my naval.” His fingers dipped lower, giving the dangling stars a gentle flick, hearing Lance’s breath hitch a little.

“Wow… I didn’t know guys got piercings like that…”

“I mean, I’m sure most don’t, but I like them,” Keith shrugged with a smile, moving to drape his arm along the back of the couch once more. “And they’re not as permanent as a tattoo. I haven’t decided that I want something like that, yet.”

“Do they make things… better?”

“You mean during sex? Absolutely.” Keith had no shame when it came to his body, or his experience, but he tried not to make it seem as though he thought Lance was below him for being a virgin. He held his breath for a moment as Lance reached out, cool fingers brushing over one of his nipples, feeling the metal there.

“Have you been with a lot of guys?” Lance didn’t meet Keith’s gaze, focussed on rubbing his thumb against the rapidly hardening nub. He liked the way Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and how his body reacted to such a simple touch.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s a LOT of guys,” Keith told him. “But I’ve had sex, yes, and I really enjoy it.” He lifted a hand and gently took Lance’s chin in his hand, lifting it so he could look into Lance’s blue eyes.

“But since I found you on the app, I haven’t been with anyone. I would never do that to my soulmate.” Nevermind that it had been a whopping two and a half weeks since they had started talking, but Keith was an attractive man and he had… friends.

“Can I touch more?” Lance asked tentatively, his innocent face making Keith groan. Gripping Lance’s chin a little more firmly he pulled the other boy into a kiss, this one much deeper than their first one. The small noise Lance made against his lips encouraged him, Keith leaning back and drawing Lance down over him. The motion was awkward, Lance letting Keith guide his movements and feeling himself settle over one of Keith’s thighs while Keith’s other leg curled over his hip.

“Oh fuck,” Lance couldn’t hold back the groan, feeling his body rapidly reacting to Keith’s touches. The older teen grinned up at him, running his fingers through Lance’s short hair.

“Not yet, but one day,” he teased, lifting his thigh a little so he could press it against Lance’s growing erection, causing Lance to shudder. He knew they probably shouldn’t be doing such things on the couch, not when Lance’s roommate was sure to hear them, but he also worried that if he voiced his worries, Lance would panic and stop.

Lance’s hands slid over Keith’s chest, both seeking out his pale nipples and toying with the metal within them, making Keith groan softly. He opted to stifle both of their moans via another deep kiss, eyes slipping closed as his tongue found its way into Lance’s mouth. Mint. He realized that Lance tasted like mint, either from his toothpaste or some hastily chewed gum before Keith arrived, but whatever it was, he liked it. Their bodies came together at the hips, grinding against one another while Lance allowed his hands to roam.

The brunette liked the way Keith’s smooth skin felt under his hands, intent on memorizing every muscle, as much as Keith would allow. His own hips betrayed him as he began to rut against Keith’s thigh, his jeans feeling much too tight.

“Mmm, Lance…” Keith panted, breaking the kiss to press his lips along Lance’s jaw. His own erection was making itself known, Lance’s thigh pressing against him and offering delicious friction. When his leg tightened around Lance’s hip and pulled him closer, he felt the smaller male shudder against him.

“Just let it happen,” he said softly. “Let yourself feel good…” Lance nodded against his shoulder, moans muffled as he gave in to the sensations, grinding himself almost frantically against Keith’s thigh. Later, when he was alone, he’d most likely be ashamed at his actions, humping Keith as though he had just figured out what an orgasm was, but at that moment… he didn’t care.

The two clutched one another close as Lance went over the edge first, hips spasming as he came in his pants. He could hear Keith whispering words of praise in his ear, followed by Keith’s voice catching in his throat as he found his own release, holding Lance against him tightly with both his arms and his legs.

“Fuck… Keith…” Lance tried to calm his breathing, his breath coming out in soft puffs against Keith’s shoulder. It didn’t take much for the fit male under him to convince him to relax against his naked chest, his body thrumming from the pleasure. Keith’s fingers slid through his hair once again before one moved down to rub his back soothingly.

“You did so well,” Keith smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lance’s head.

“I came stupidly fast,” Lance muttered, making Keith chuckle.

“And I didn’t? I’m just glad my pants are black because I don’t wear boxers.” He knew Lance was blushing, continuing to stroke his fingers from head to waist.

“Do you regret it?” he asked softly, suddenly worried that he had, once again, pushed a little too far, too fast. His heart rate relaxed when Lance shook his head in negative.

“My only regret is that Pidge may have heard us…”

“Do you want to move to your room?” Keith offered.

“That would probably be for the best,” Lance agreed, slowly extracting himself from Keith’s embrace. A glance at his crotch made him blush brightly, hands automatically moving to hide the wet stain he had made. Keith smiled kindly, gently pulling Lance’s hands away as he stood, placing kisses to his fingers.

“You don’t have to hide from me,” he told him. “And you don’t have to be embarrassed for taking pleasure in what we did. Having you share something so special with me… I’m honored.” Keith wasn’t sure if he had ever been so gentle with a partner, not even when losing his own virginity, but there was something so different about Lance. He wanted nothing more than to give his soulmate everything, and anything, Lance could ever want. Including patience, understanding, and guidance.

“It… was really good,” Lance admitted quietly as he lead Keith to his bedroom, thankful for the way the apartment was set up - two bedrooms and two bathrooms, separated by the living room and kitchen in the middle. Pidge had refused to be remotely close to Lance’s bedroom, stating her lack of desire to hear Lance ‘jerking it’ at all hours.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Keith took Lance into his arms once more as soon as the bedroom door clicked closed behind him, holding him close as he kissed him sweetly. There was so much more he wanted to teach the teen, but now wasn’t the time. For now he would settle for getting cleaned up, and if Lance allowed it, he’d spend the night and hold Lance in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched Lance move around his room, getting dressed for his university orientation. Propped on one arm, Keith lay only partially covered by the blankets, absolutely ogling at the brunette. Thanks to Lance, he was wearing a pair of boxers, and his dirty pants had been washed overnight, but he made no effort to get up just yet.

“Am I supposed to trust you to lock the door on your way out?” Lance glanced over his shoulder as he tugged a pair of jeans onto his body.

“You mean I can’t just lay here in your bed, waiting for you to return?” Keith teased, sliding his finger over the rumpled sheets. “Orientation is only an hour or two, right?” Lance blushed, reaching for a shirt to pull over his head.

“I mean… I guess… Don’t you have to work today?”

“Nope, day off. If you’ll have me, I’d like to spend the day with you once you’re back.”

“I… guess I’ll let Pidge know,” Lance said as he wobbled on one foot, pulling on clean socks. “She won’t like it, but she just doesn’t trust most people.”

Keith rose from the bed as Lance moved to exit the bedroom, opting to accompany his new boyfriend (because what else would you call your soulmate after dry humping one another?) to the front door. Thankfully Pidge had left early and wouldn’t complain about Keith running around in a pair of Lance’s boxers, especially since said boxers were rather small on Keith’s athletic frame. He watched Lance pull on a jacket and check his pockets for his phone and wallet before he curled his arms around Lance’s neck.

“I’m falling for you already,” he told Lance before kissing him deeply. The look of surprise and embarrassment that covered Lance’s face made him grin, ushering the boy out the door.

“And I love the way you look in my shirt.”

As the door clicked closed, Lance pulled his jacket open and revealed that, indeed, he was wearing Keith’s black t-shirt from the night before. It was faded in some spots, and well worn, and absolutely smelled of Keith, enough to make Lance blush and close his jacket. There was no time to get a new shirt, he was already late as it was. If it hadn’t been for Pidge banging on his door he probably wouldn’t have woken up in time. Sleeping in Keith’s arms had been incredibly calming.

*****

“Oh, you’re still here.”

Pidge had arrived home before Lance, caught off guard as she found Keith standing in the kitchen, wearing only his sweatpants and drinking a glass of water. Keith lifted an eyebrow.

“Did Lance not tell you?”

“Obviously not,” the small female huffed, dropping her backpack on the floor. “Did you look through all our stuff while we were gone, then?”

“No?” Keith frowned. “But I did the dishes?” Pidge looked past where the older male stood and indeed saw the few dishes they had dirtied the night before were clean and drying beside the sink.

“Why would I look through your things? The last thing I want is to make Lance hate me. I’ve been filling a hole inside me with work, and sex, and stupid amounts of exercise… and then I saw the soulmark…” Keith set down his glass, wondering what compelled him to spill his innermost thoughts to a girl he didn’t even know.

“I lost my family when I was young,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before pushing his hair back, the long locks hanging loose. “I lost them and the rest of my childhood in a children’s home with people who didn’t honestly care if I was happy or not. I…”

Keith found himself pacing, absently tugging on his hair as he spilled all his secrets.

“I fell into the beds of different guys, I spent absurd amounts of time in the gym, and I put all my energy into becoming a lifeguard. Lifeguards save people, and I didn’t have the money to become a medic or anything, but this was… this was a job where people would depend on me. I was… I’m needed.”

Pidge moved into the kitchen to grab herself a can of vanilla coke, watching the dark haired male pace back and forth, seeing he was clearly in distress.

“How often do you look at your back? Like, really look? It wasn’t until I became a lifeguard that someone pointed out my soulmark. Before I realized what I was missing… what I was feeling… why I felt so empty,” Keith rubbed his hands over his face again, groaning. “And I know what you’re thinking. You want to know how I can have so much sex and not have someone point it out. It’s because I was always on top, always dominant, and honestly, a lot of the time I never took my shirt off. There was no need. Naked sex is romantic sex, and I wasn’t looking for romance, I was filling a void.”

“And… you think Lance is the answer to the void…?”

“From the moment I saw the mark on his wrist, I knew what I had been looking for. I was scared he was going to turn out to be a woman, but when he said he was male…,” Keith sat down abruptly on the floor, worrying Pidge for a moment that he had collapsed, but he simply hugged his knees against his chest.

“Then I saw his face… and then we talked… and I know it’s only been two weeks! I shouldn’t feel this way so quickly, but I do. I do! And maybe that’s how soulmates work, I don’t know. But I…”

“You love him,” Pidge finished, tapping her fingers against the can she was holding. “Figures. This soulmate shit seems like nothing more than a pain in the ass. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with any of it.”

When Keith made no attempt to get off the floor, the older male hiding his face against his knees, Pidge made her way to Lance’s bedroom. Retrieving a blanket from the foot of Lance’s bed, she returned and tossed it over Keith’s shoulders.

“Just take deep breaths,” she told him. “I think you’re having a panic attack, or at least some heavy duty anxiety. Between you and Lance, I don’t know how I’m going to survive all this drama.”

*****

Lance arrived home to find Keith braiding Pidge’s hair while the two watched some sort of brightly colored cartoon on the TV. Keith smiled as he saw the other male, tying off the braid before moving away from where Pidge sat and heading towards Lance.

“I have a feeling I missed something,” Lance said with a confused tone, though he let the thoughts slip away when Keith kissed him. He could absolutely get used to this.

“I fed him tea, we had a bonding moment,” Pidge shrugged, using her phone to check the braid Keith had left her with.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, I got caught up checking out the school,” Lance tried to apologize, but Keith simply waved it off.

“School is important, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to get to know one another while you’re in university. Plus, I’m volunteering to be your personal test subject when you need to practice massage techniques.” When Pidge giggled from her place on the floor in front of the couch, Lance flipped her the bird.

“Shut it, woman.”

“I’m going to order pizza and we can watch a movie, yeah?” Keith offered, sliding his hands up and down against Lance’s hips. Truthfully, he wanted to pin Lance against the nearest flat surface and have his way with him, but they weren’t at that point. Not yet, anyways.

“No making out, or otherwise, when I’m in the room,” Pidge moved to her feet as she spoke. “You two obide by those rules and I’ll make sure to wear headphones anytime I’m not within eyeshot. Agreed?”

“I’ll make a sign for the front door,” Keith promised, tugging Lance’s hips against his own and making the brunette squeak. “But we’ll try not to soil the couch… too often, at least.”

******

“Happy Christmas to me,” Keith grinned, hands gripping his boyfriend’s hips as he watched Lance move on to of him. After four months of kissing, touching, and finally having Lance give him to him, Keith was loving how adventurous Lance had become. This would be why they were having sex in the backseat of Keith’s truck, the dark haired male laying back against the seat while Lance rode him.

“You’re so deep inside me,” Lance moaned, pressing his arms into the roof of the truck and grinding down firmly against Keith’s thick length.

“You take it so well,” was the retort. Keith braced his feet as best he could, but neither of them were short, and the cab of the truck wasn’t tall, leaving very little room for him to fuck himself into Lance’s eager body. It was definitely thrilling, but there would most likely NOT be a repeat performance.

“That’s right, roll your hips,” Keith encouraged, countering the motions with his own movements in an attempt to grind himself as deeply as he could. The truck had already started to rock with their motions and Lance hoped no one would pull over and see what was going on.

It was late at night, only days before Christmas, and they were supposed to be heading home to Lance’s parent’s home for the holidays. Traveling at night after Lance’s final class had ended, the talk of most likely being unable to have sex had lead to talking about all sorts of dirty thoughts, including sneaky ways to have sex without being caught. Truck sex had been one of them.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you fuck yourself on my cock,” Keith moaned, strong fingers digging into Lance’s soft hips as they rocked against one another. Lance lowered a hand and tugged the front of his shirt up, exposing tanned skin and letting Keith watch his leaking length bob with every rolling thrust.

“I’m getting close…”

“Already? Are you that turned on by the fact someone could see us fucking like the horny teenagers we are?”

“Fuck, Keith!”

“I can feel you tightening up, babe…” Keith ran his tongue over his lips, purposely making his tongue ring visible as he locked eyes with Lance. He wasn’t sure what it was about his piercings that drove his boyfriend crazy, but he made sure to tease him often.

“Are you going to cum? I want to see you cum…” Muscles trembling, Keith did his best to thrust into Lance as quickly and roughly as he could without bashing his lover’s head into the roof.

“You’re doing so well,” he praised, releasing one of Lance’s hips so he could start stroking the younger male. “You feel so good on my cock.” He could feel Lance’s passage beginning to spasm around his thick length, signalling his impending orgasm.

“That’s right, cum for me, Lance. Cum all over me!” Lance cried out in response, legs giving out as he dropped himself fully onto Keith’s cock, loving the sensation of being full to bursting. His hips jerked, grinding himself against the other male as he spurted heavily, coating Keith’s hand and making a sticky mess of his shirt covered stomach.

“Fuck yes… you’re so beautiful…” Keith groaned, milking his hand along Lance’s twitching length, coaxing out every drop of seed. His own length was aching inside his lover, but he was a bit less sensitive than Lance and had yet to reach his own release.

“You’re still so hard,” Lance panted, swirling his hips and drawing a happy moan from Keith. “How about we trade places and you fuck me into the seat…” Keith felt his hips buck from the suggestion and nodded eagerly, hating the feel of pulling from Lance’s tight hole but knowing that better things were yet to come.

It took a bit of careful maneuvering, and there was a good deal of messy kissing, but Lance spread his legs the best he could while laying on his back, offering his stretched hole to Keith. He squirmed as Keith teased his blunt tip against his sensitive ring, pushing the head in and out a few times and making Lance moan.

“Just fuck me already,” he almost whined, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips in an attempt to draw him inside.

“Don’t let me hurt you,” Keith made him promise, pressing inside slowly. They had never continued like this after Lance had came, Keith always worried that his boyfriend would be too sensitive to handle multiple rounds, but the sounds Lance was making suggested it wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Look at you… taking my cock like a good boy…” he leaned down over Lance as he pressed inside, licking a wet line up the side of Lance’s arched neck. “I’m so lucky to be yours, Lance. So lucky to have you in my life.” His whispered praise continued as his thrusts increased to something much more intense than they had tried before. They had only been having full on sex for about a month now and never in such a fashion, but Keith wasn’t sure he could slow down even if he wanted to.

The sound of their flesh coming together, combined with gasps and moans, as well as the unmistakable sound of Keith’s cock driving into Lance’s stretched hole, filled the cab of the truck. The vehicle had began to bounce much more forcefully as Keith thrust into Lance with strength he had previously held back.

“Fuck, take it,” he groaned, watching as Lance had to brace his arms against the truck door to keep from sliding. “Take my cock. Yeah, just like that. I’m going to cum in your greedy little ass. You want that, don’t you?”

“Fuck! Keith!” Lance was nodding almost frantically, crying out his pleasure as his prostate was assaulted almost continuously, wringing a second (though much weaker) orgasm from him. The sight of his lover cumming all over himself for a second time, completely untouched, sent Keith over the edge, back arching as he yanked Lance’s hips against his own and painted the swollen walls of his passage with heavy shots of cum.

“Lance!”

They rode their high together, lips crashing against one another as they kissed messily.

Keith was absolutely going to need to have his seats professionally cleaned, after this trip. Not to mention he was already thinking of ways to make Lance cum twice EVERY time they had sex. Preferably untouched.

As he rested against his lover, Keith pressed a softer, more gentle kiss to Lance’s jaw, whispering in his ear,

“I love you…”

Lance smiled, arms and legs wrapped almost lazily around his boyfriend, body still thrumming with pleasure.

“I love you, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue after this, but it's not mandatory. If you like the way Klance's relationship is right this moment, stay away from the next chapter.
> 
> If you're open to some drama, please continue on.
> 
> Note: As of right this moment, I have no plans at this time to continue past the epilogue. It was just an idea that popped into my head and, being evil, I had to write it.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the way Klance's relationship was portrayed at the end of the previous chapter, stay away from this one.
> 
> If you're open to some drama, please continue on.
> 
> Note: As of right this moment, I have no plans at this time to continue past the epilogue. It was just an idea that popped into my head and, being evil, I had to write it.

Two years had passed since Keith and Lance had found one another via a dating app. Two years where Lance had come through university with a love of massage therapy, Pidge had flourished while surrounded by electronics, and Keith had moved in the the pair of friends. The two years hadn’t been without struggle, of course. All relationships had their ups and downs, but that was all part of soulmates coming together.

Lance groaned when his phone went off in the middle of the night, lighting up the room briefly before the screen went dark once more. Keith had the ability to sleep through pretty much everything, leaving Lance wondering who dared send a text when it was still dark out. Extracting himself from Keith’s embrace made the other male grumble in his sleep and turn over, putting his back to Lance. The brunette sighed, pushing himself up on one arm so he could reach for his phone, swiping his thumb across the screen to view the message. What he saw sent a chill down his spine.

It was a notification from the soulmate finder app. Lance hadn’t even thought about the app since he and Keith had met and began texting one another. Honestly, he had forgotten about it completely and wasn’t sure why he hadn’t simply deleted it.

Bladder protesting, now that he was awake, Lance moved to his feet and made his way into the bathroom, phone still in hand. Catching sight of his naked form in the mirror made him groan a little, taking note of all the ‘love bites’ Keith had left all over his body.

“Stupid vampire boyfriend,” he muttered, moving to stand in front of the toilet to relieve himself, one hand taking care of business, the other lifting his phone once more.

It had to be a mistake, right? There were only two people in the world with identical marks, that’s the way it worked. That’s the way it had always been. Why was someone contact Lance now? The app was only for use with the soulmarks.

[Pidge] Is that you in the bathroom?

[Lance] Why are you awake?

[Pidge] It’s summer vacation, I don’t need as much sleep as I do during school

[Lance] Something weird is happening with my phone and I’m not sure if I should tell Keith

[Pidge] Ohhh, dick pics again?

[Lance] A soulmate finder notification…

[Pidge] …

[Pidge] Come to my room?

[Lance] I think I should deal with this with Keith…

[Pidge] Sorry, I sometimes forget you have a boyfriend and don’t need me anymore

[Lance] Are you serious?

[Pidge] Nah

[Pidge] Just fucking with you

[Pidge] Just made the offer because Keith has work in like… 3 hours

[Lance] Stupid morning shift…

Lance sighed and flushed the toilet before shutting off the bathroom light and padding back into his bedroom. He chose to wait until about thirty minutes before Keith was supposed to wake up before he woke his boyfriend with a soft kiss.

“Mmm… what a nice wake up call…” Keith smiled into the kiss, opening his eyes slowly and stretching himself along the soft sheets.

“I’m sorry to wake you early, but… can we talk?”

Keith sat up quickly, a frown crossing his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Is it Pidge?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Lance said, sitting down on the bed. “I think it’s better if I show you.” Offering out his phone to Keith, the pair arranged themselves to sit shoulder to shoulder, Lance resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Keith flicked his thumb across the phone screen, taking a moment to register what he was seeing before he turned his head towards Lance.

“You didn’t delete the app?”

“I forgot it was there,” Lance answered honestly. “I’m more confused as to why anyone would want to contact me via an app that finds ones soulmate via soulmarks. I already found you, after all.”

“Have you read the message?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to,” Lance sighed. “I don’t hide things from you, so I wanted to wait until you woke up and we could read it together.” Keith smiled, turning his head for a soft kiss before he wound one arm around Lance’s waist, pulling the slender male closer. With Keith holding the phone, Lance opened the message, revealing two pictures and a greeting.

The first picture contained a soulmark identical to the one Lance and Keith bore, though this person had theirs on what looked to be their ankle.

The second picture was of an attractive male with long, white blonde hair, though his bi-chromial eyes are what stood out the most - one green, one brown. He was smiling almost shyly, looking even more coy and timid that Keith and Lance had been in their pictures.

The message simply read:

**I woke up yesterday and, after twenty three years without one, I have this mark on my ankle. I see you haven’t been active in two years, but I’m taking a chance and sending this message. My name is Axel… I think I’m your soulmate?**

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
